


Front and Center

by hmrg



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Grinding, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Sex Positive, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmrg/pseuds/hmrg
Summary: Glimmer and Adora have some fairly gentle and comfortable regular ol' sex.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Front and Center

Her fingers slip into Glimmer's hair and graze her scalp. Glimmer whimpers against her mouth. For as often as she’s thought of this, the reality is better than she could have imagined. "Your lips are so soft," Adora marvels. "Every part of you is soft." 

Beneath her, Adora’s body lies in contrast: the hardness of austerity chiseled by discipline. She is pale where Glimmer’s darkened in the sun; sharp where Glimmer curves; firm where Glimmer has give. Glimmer marvels along with her. They go together well—not opposite, but complement. 

The hand in her hair pulls Glimmer back into a gentle kiss. It’s a simple gesture: drawing her in, drawing her nearer—and, somehow, drawing her focus to all the places their bodies connect.

Her hands start at Adora’s hips, pinned between the mattress and her own. They travel upward, up her sides, out across her broad shoulders, and come to rest at her collar. Her lips finish the journey.

Adora’s mouth is warm and inviting. The stir of her tongue against Glimmer’s lip sends sparks down her back. The feeling pools in her belly and trickles down. It makes her move closer, breathe quicker. She needs more pressure. More heat. More of _Adora_.

Adora slots a leg between Glimmer’s—offering more, but not demanding. Glimmer pulls her closer, straddling her thigh and squeezing it between her own. Adora flexes; the hardened muscle leaps to meet her. Glimmer groans. She distracts herself with a deep kiss. For a moment, it works. Adora’s taste is on her tongue, and each inhalation brings the clean scent of Adora’s skin.

The leg stays pressed to her, and the allure is too much; Glimmer rubs against her, eager to explore. Her face is burning hot. She can’t look her in the eye—but doesn’t stop. Adora’s arms hold Glimmer fast; gentle hands guide her, back and forth, along the stretch of her strong thigh. Her eyes flutter closed. She focuses on the heat that flares with each roll of her hips, like bellows rousing a flame.

“Glimmer,” Adora forms the words against the tenseness of her throat: “Come kiss me.”

Adora’s ravenous blue gaze catches her the moment she opens her eyes. Glimmer knows the look; that same feeling, same craving has her hungry, hollow, demanding to be filled. Her hips slow, then stop, as she lowers her body to give Adora what she’s asked for.

Their steamy breath rises around them. Adora’s tongue flicks out across her lip, and she chases it with her own. Adora teases her fingers through the hair at the back of her neck, tugging gently before releasing. Glimmer sighs. Their mouths are wet; she’s wet; her shorts fabric clings in the cleft of her sex.

“You feel so good it’s driving me wild,” she laughs. The sound is shaky and it sounds too needy. Glimmer hides her face in the crook of her lover’s neck. Adora’s lips are next to her ear, and her reply is soft. “I just want you to feel good right now.” Glimmer cups her cheek—a brief little hug to hold her close. “I want you to feel good, too.” She presses her lips to Adora’s neck. Adora tilts her head. Glimmer moves in, drawing moans and hisses with the unhurried brush of her tongue. Adora grips her waist; she backs her against her waiting thigh, starting up the rhythm Glimmer forgot when their lips met.

She’s forgotten about kissing now instead; the throb between her legs has all her attention. The hunger burns at her core. Glimmer rises from the bed just long enough to undress—each article of clothing, each one in the way of feeding that hunger, is cast to the floor.

Adora eyes her naked form as she returns. Too worked up to be shy, Glimmer retakes her place. Adora moves against her, matching her ebb and flow. Glimmer grinds on the firm body beneath her. She’s worked up—but it’s still not enough.

Then Adora rolls them over. Her fingers trail down Glimmer’s soft belly, seeking the hungriest part of her. Glimmer clings to Adora’s other hand, body stiff with need. She breathes in sharply as Adora comes closer. Two calloused fingertips glide through her slippery folds, and circle slowly backward for another pass.

Glimmer sinks into the feeling with a moan. Each touch is adoring, deliberate, covetous. Without words, it says: _Here is something beautiful. Here is what I want._

She wants to be wanted. She begs to be touched. Glimmer takes Adora’s wrist and leads her in. Adora swallows before she asks, “Do you want me to—?” Glimmer cuts her off; she’s more than ready. “ _Please_ ,” she whispers, “ _please_.”

Adora slips a finger in, joining with a second once the first is slick. Without friction, Adora moves inside her. Glimmer muffles another moan with the back of her hand. It’s good, so good, so _filling_ —but she needs more. She raises her hips in time with each motion. Sweat shines on her skin like the sparkles in her hair.

Adora drives into Glimmer’s soaking sex. It’s too much and not enough all at once. Glimmer surges against the palm on her clit. That’s _it_. _“There,”_ she gasps, “right there—right _there_ —” and then her mouth hangs open, finding no language to plead for what is coming.

Glimmer squeezes her eyes shut, focusing on Adora inside of her. She tightens around her; each thrust of fingers inward is intoxicating. All her attention lies with the sensation. The space between her thighs pulses to a tempo set by Adora’s hand. She pictures the pleasure there—growing, fanning outward, until the dark behind her eyelids glows like daylight.

The air around them crackles with her magic. She is a bowstring, drawn and shivering for release.

_Finally_ , it comes. Her orgasm takes her in rolling waves. A hoarse cry rises from her throat, punctuated by ragged breaths. Adora covers Glimmer’s mouth with her own.

Adora’s fingers rock to a smooth stop, then withdraw. Glimmer whines. She’s too sensitive for anything else—she knows that—but craves the feeling of being filled. Adora leads a trail of kisses from Glimmer’s lips to the groove between her breasts. Then she sits back to give some space.

Glimmer doesn’t want space. She rises, wobbling, to her knees, and catches Adora around the back of the neck. Her kiss is hard and fast. Her body pulses with warmth, satisfied at last. A different desire is taking hold. “ _Tell me_ I get to do that next.”

Color tinges Adora’s face. “Yeah,” she breathes. “I’d like that.” She opens her mouth to add a thought, then stops short.   
“What is it?”   
Adora shrugs. “Nothing.”   
“C’mon, tell me.” Glimmer sits back, hands on her hips, cooling off and impatient.   
“Well,” Adora starts. “I didn’t know you glowed when you… you know.” Her smile is bashful.   
Glimmer feigns shock. “Are you saying you _don’t?”_

Their laughter turns into kisses, and kisses turn into touching. The color in Adora’s face has spread to the tips of her ears. Glimmer takes hold of both her arms—squeezing the swells of muscle there—and pushes her down. “Lie back.”

Adora reclines, propping herself on both elbows, and Glimmer climbs onto her again. She tugs Adora’s top over her head and rolls her pants down her legs. She works quickly; Adora’s clothes join her own on the floor.

Her lips press greedily on Adora’s mouth and neck and ears. Adora leans into every touch. “Do you want more?” Glimmer asks between kisses. Adora nods. She was quiet when on the giving side; Glimmer can change that. It’s her turn now.

Her hands travel up Adora’s flat belly. She brushes one nipple, then the other. The barest touch earns her a pleased hum. She can work with this.

Glimmer’s fingers trace a pattern around the hardening peaks of Adora’s chest. Adora watches, transfixed, as she works. When the fingertips land, she stifles a whine. Glimmer flicks back and forth over each nipple. She nips at a throat reluctant to make noise. Adora shifts beneath her touch.

Glimmer takes her nipples and _pinches;_ Adora yelps, but doesn’t shrink away. Glimmer bears down until the flesh is pale between her finger and thumb. Adora gives her what she’s after: a sharp sob of sheer arousal. Glimmer eases up, kissing her gently. Then she takes a nipple in her mouth, soothing what she had made sore. She does the same to the other.

Every touch that comes after makes Adora shiver. Her teeth worry her lip. When her murmurs turn to airy sighs, Glimmer knows she’s doing things right.

She touches her lips to Adora’s ear. “I want to eat you,” Glimmer whispers. “Can I?” Adora’s reply is instant, desperate: _“Yes.”_

Adora is drenched when Glimmer lowers her head to taste her. She coaxes the blanket of dew from Adora’s skin with a quick-flitting tongue. Glimmer had tasted herself before, out of curiosity, and found it wasn’t bad. But _Adora_ , Adora is _mouthwatering._

Adora groans. Her head lolls back on her shoulders. Glimmer’s heart is pounding. Out of everyone Adora could have chosen—for passing time, for closeness, for comfort, for _this_ —Adora chose her. Glimmer is here with her and no one else. The feeling is almost as delicious as the taste on her lips.

She reaches back up to palm Adora’s breast. While her hands wander, Glimmer stays busy; she flattens her tongue against Adora, lapping with long and steady strokes. Adora swears breathlessly.

Glimmer drinks her in, committing every detail to memory: the crease in her brow; the shape of her lips as she pants at the ceiling; the sheen of sweat on her skin; her brown nipples, rigid under Glimmer’s rolling thumbs; the slight spread of her chest with each quick gasp; the heady scent clinging to her damp curls. Glimmer had never tried this before; she thinks she could do it all day.

She nudges inside—it’s even sweeter there. Adora sucks in a breath and doesn’t let it go. She presses herself against Glimmer’s delving tongue.

Without warning, Adora clamps her legs on either side of Glimmer’s face. Muscles ripple over her stomach as she clenches hard. The tenseness leaves her body and pent-up air bursts from her lips. It doesn’t last long. “Sorry,” she puffs, “for squeezing.” Glimmer sits up, hazy-headed. “Don’t be sorry,” she blurts. “It was good. Was it good for you?” “Whew. Yeah.” Adora is still catching her breath.

Glimmer leans forward, pressing her lips to her lover’s belly. She isn’t sure what to say—so touches instead. Her hands run the length of Adora’s thighs, starting at both knees and drifting down to where, moments ago, her face had been. Adora lies back, spreading her legs wider. Glimmer takes the invitation with a light hand. It’s as smooth to the touch as it was on her mouth. Adora hums as Glimmer indulges her with soft fingertips.

Glimmer kisses where she can reach, tasting Adora’s salty skin. Her fingers dawdle on their slick path. Adora can’t stay still. Before long, she is lifting herself into the touch. Passive but hopeful, she follows Glimmer’s movements.

Although she gets the hint, Glimmer asks anyway: “More?” Adora bites her lip and nods.

Glimmer dips back down and buries herself in her work. She’s going to make this count. Adora’s clit, jutting from its hiding place, welcomes the sweeps of her tongue. Glimmer slides a wet finger in. There’s room for two—so she adds another.

Adora lets out a cry of pleasure. Her hands sink into Glimmer’s cotton candy hair and pull her close. Glimmer hooks her fingers inside Adora, rubbing the same places Adora had found in her. Her tongue drags over Adora’s stiff bud. A long and rising moan urges her on. Glimmer gives her what she needs. She gives back what she was given; she returns the unspoken message: _I want you. I_ want _you._

Adora trembles around her fingers. Glimmer envelops her clit, licking and sucking, bringing her to the edge. The trembling stops. Adora’s back arches; she bucks into Glimmer’s mouth. Her name rolls from Adora’s lips—easy as a curse, but fervent as a prayer. It stands her hairs on end.

Glimmer sucks until Adora sags backward. She slows her movements, helping her come down. Her fingers ease out as gently as she can manage. With a careful tongue, Glimmer licks her clean. Adora shudders—she is sensitive—but holds still.

Glimmer leaves a parting kiss and sits up. She wipes her chin and sucks her fingers; Adora watches with a flushed face. Color has crept all the way from her ears down to the hollow of her throat. When their eyes meet, a smile lights her face. Her blue eyes gleam above the pink on her cheeks.

“Come here,” Adora beckons, reaching for her. Glimmer scrambles up to lie side-by-side.   
Strong arms enfold her, and Adora kisses the top of her head. “That was amazing,” she murmurs into Glimmer’s hair. “ _You’re_ amazing,”   
Glimmer sighs in return. She catches one of Adora’s hands, twining fingers with hers, and squeezes. “We’re going to do this again, right?”   
Adora chuckles. “Right.” 

They say with their bodies what they don't know how to put into words. Love grows, unspoken, between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciate comments!


End file.
